Castithan
The 'Castithan's are one of the Votan races. Biology Castithans look almost human, though with paler skin and much lighter eyes. Their blood is white or light pink. Over the years, there have been Human-Castithan Hybrids born. However, such pregnancies are not without complications Culture Castithan society is known to be highly aristocratic and patriarchal, with their women seen to be subservient to their husbands. Before coming to Earth, the Castithans of Daribo had a caste system known as Arvana. This system created great arrogance and pride within their society, the higher castes believing the lower were untouchable. The Castithans of Casti on the other hand had abolished the caste system and established a more equal government. Several other Castithans believe that the actions of a member of a persons family reflect on their entire family as a whole. For example, if a young Castithan commits a crime, the crime could shame their entire family. For this reason, the Castithan cleansing ritual is considered important for the member of the family. Those who deny submit to the second choice: the Yoret ritual. In their old days, the Castithan girls family arranges the marriages. However, if love is felt for another, the betrothed and the challenger must fight a Castithan blood duel, in which the victor claims the wife. Religion The Castithans have developed a highly divergent religious base over the years. The primary religion on Daribo is focused around the worship of a deity known as Rayetso. This religion preaches a strict dogma for many social aspects, including marriage between one Castithan man and one Castithan woman. Violators for this religion are seen to be heavily persecuted. On Casti, a new religion rose as the primary faith of the planet. This religion also focused around Rayetso, though as a loving god who accepts all Castithans into the afterlife. The foundation of this new religion has caused much conflict between the Castithans of Daribo and the Castithans of Casti. In the older times on Daribo, a Castithan religion focused around a goddess known as Ahlen. This religion preached that she created the universe and embraces both the Castithans and Indogene as her children. As the Castithans expanded into their own system, their secret religion began to expand to all races. Though the faith was abandoned in ancient times, the faith was mostly revived on Casti as part of their freedom of religion. Language The Castithan native language is known as Kastíthanu. History The Castithans evolved on the planet Daribo alongside the Indogene species. Not long after they discovered interplanetary travel as well as the planet Irath and its moon of Aurela. Soon after, they invaded both Irath and Aurela and abducted several hundred members of the Aurelan, Liberata and Sensoth species to work as laborers and servants. They left the Irathients alone, deeming them "to wild". Many years later, the Castithans colonized a planet orbiting the second star of their home system. Naming it Casti, the planet was used as a resort for the rich and wealthy Castithans of Daribo. Unsatisfied with their status', the servants and workers of Casti rebelled and won their freedom against the Castithans of Daribo. Soon after, they attempted to take over the planets of Tencton, Atria and Omec and enslave the native species. Though they succeeded in conquering Tencton, the Omec and the Volge made it impossible for the conquest of Omec and the Atrians successfully drove off the invaders. When news came that the stars of the Votanis system would go supernova and destroy their homeworlds, the Castithans commissioned the greatest minds of the Indogene to build the Arks so that the Votan races would survive. On Daribo, only members of the higher castes were allowed to board the Daribo ark along with their Sensoth and Liberata servants. On Casti, two arks were built to accommodate the millions of Castithan, Liberata and Sensoth citizens on the planet. On Earth, the Castithan caste system became fragmented. Category:Races Category:Votan races Category:Castithans